worldsendharemfandomcom-20200214-history
Mahiru Mizuhara
Mahiru Mizuhara is the younger sister of Ryu Mizuhara and Reito Mizuhara.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 1''World's End Harem'' Manga Chapter 3 Appearance Mahiru is a short girl. She is a brunette with pig tails and bangs and has sky blue irises. She wears an orange bandana around her neck, a white and orange shoulder and arm bands, and an orange bra. She also wears blue v-string panties with a short skirt and shoes. Personality Relationships Reito Mizuhara Ryu Mizuhara History In a refugee home, after passing out treats to the children there, a worker there wished the high authorities in UW were as thoughtful she was. The worker revealed in the refugee home, there were short on comfort foods but if they ate in rations, they would manage. Mahiru was disappointed because she with acquaintances with people in UW, but the worker told her that the world become peaceful in the past two years due to the men being extinct and wars were extinct. Suddenly, Ito said female disappeared with the men also, while drinking alcohol. The worker told Ito she was the only one lonely because she was morning over a dead guy. In anger, Ito threw her glass at the wall next to the worker before storming out. While cleaning the mess, the worker asked Mahiru if she heard the rumor of a live man. Mahiru then remembered Mira telling her there would be danger for Reito if his capability of living was leaked.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 8 The next day in the mating facility, Mahiru noticed Reito pulled an all-nighter and said he needed proper sleep. Reito then asked what she was doing until the morning, so Mahiru told him she was roaming around. Reito then told Mahiru there was a lot of work to do if he wanted to awaken his older brother and the others. Mahiru then kissed Reito on the cheek for good luck, but Reito became embarrassed. Mahiru then found a teddy bear in a drawer and found a smart ring inside. Reito then went to the bathroom, and asked Mahiru to inform him if anyone approached.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 8 Shortly after, Mahiru and Mira entered the bathroom. After Mira told Reito about an interview with the secretary of technology was needed to use the experimental facility he requested, she left. Mahiru asked Reito if the ring was Elisa's, but the latter said it was an empty ring.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 9 Later in the afternoon in a refugee home, Mahiru was helping a girl study when a broadcast happened and Reito revealed his existence to the world.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 10 While watching the broadcast, Mahiru became scared and stormed out of the room and questioned his actions. Somewhere after, Mahiru called Reito and was mad he did not discuss it with her. She exclaimed she told her friends he was in cryostasis, but was scared they would call her a liar. Reito joked about her telling them it was a national secret, before Mahiru hung up.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 11 References Category:Female Characters